Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology of musical composing and, more particularly, to a compositional method, compositional program product and compositional system for composing on an electronic device.
Description of the Prior Art
Among compositional program-related techniques, WO 2006/019535A2 discloses using a handheld electronic device to enter numbers, expressing scores by numbered musical notations, and entering duration of notes with numbered keys. Although the aforesaid technique enables composing to be performed with the handheld electronic device, the aforesaid technique has drawbacks as follows: notes and duration are entered one by one and thus in a monotonous, trivial and inconvenient manner.
Conventional compositional programs are capable of allocating pitch and duration (beats) to notes. However, according to the prior art, duration is usually entered with keyboards or symbols. Hitherto, there has not been any compositional program whereby a user provides duration (beat) information to notes intuitively by hand or tool and by percussion or tapping with finger.